Luck Runs Out
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: The sequel to I'll Remember You. Two years after moving, Ayame's becoming an elementary school teacher and Koga's the hottest new musician but will they find love again where broken trust and hearts once were?
1. Chapter 1

March 20, 2010.

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Thank you to all of my I'll Remember You fans, here's the sequel!

* * *

Luck Runs Out

Chapter One

* * *

It had been almost two years now since I had been in Japan. I had moved in with Bankotsu and after about four months of friendship we picked up our old relationship again. It still had that spark to it that it always had and, with every day, it seemed to grow. Gramps died last year, his heart finally gave out on him and there was nothing anybody could do. The house was probably broken and abandoned by now. I didn't talk to any of the group. After Gramps died we had no reason to even slightly keep in contact, even if it was just things said through Gramps. I guess you could say we had all grown up and moved on.

I didn't hear any more on Koga, and I was content with that. Those bittersweet memories were the only things I needed from him and I thought about them time to time. With every day the memories faded a little more and got pushed back in my mind, from my attention. I noticed I thought about them, especially him, a lot less than I ever thought I could have. I was guessing that this was my proof that we were never in love and that I was meant to be with Bankotsu, destiny had driven us back together. I didn't wish anything bad on him, I hoped he was living a prospering life that he enjoyed, working at what he wanted. He never liked football as much as they thought he did.

I was in cut off mini shorts and a white tank top belly shirt with white sneakers as I ran around the park. My boyfriend for a year and a half smiled at me. It was our eighteen month anniversary today. My long hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, whipped across my face as I spun around to run from him. I was giggling uncontrollably; Bankotsu had the power to make me do things like that. My giggling effected by running since I was slow and clutching my stomach by now. He laughed and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him to the ground. Our laughter died down though our smiles stayed unwavering on our faces, breathing heavily still.

I closed my eyes and listened to his steady yet quick paced heartbeat. I couldn't imagine any place I'd rather be than lying, now beside him, with my head on his chest. He hand a muscular arm wrapped around me that was rested on my hip right now. Bankotsu still loved his football and seemed to get better with every passing day. He was the star quarterback of our American college and although plenty of girls wanted him he stayed monogamous with me and I never had any doubt about that. There were times in the day that I would look at him though, when I couldn't see quite all of his features, and think he was Koga but those thoughts were quickly replaced.

I was moved over slightly and my head now rested on his bulging arm as he turned to face me. Both of us were lying on our sides and he smiled at me as I smiled back. He took his shirt off and stuck it behind his head for a pillow, showing off the most amazing set of washboard abs. I ran my fingers over his sexy, exposed chest and stomach. His voice spoke up, that voice I loved so much that had talked to me so many nights while we were lying in bed. "Ayame, I love you."

"I love you too, Banks." I beamed, my eyes shimmering with even more happiness. I had the most amazing boyfriend on the face of the planet. He was almost too good to be true. I cuddled up a little closer to him as he reached into his pocket. I made a confused face; we usually waited until later before we exchanged gifts. He pulled out two rectangular shaped slips and it was unmistaken what they were. I smiled, knowing we were going to attend something I loved, concerts. "A concert? Who's going to be there?"

"Actually it's kind of like a special concert. I know you love them and I figured it would be a great time to catch up with some old friends. It's next weekend, only about an hour from here and you'll never guess who's going to be in it. The main person in this concert was somebody I would have never guessed. Ayame, Koga's into music now! Can you believe it!" he asked with a smile, showing those perfect pearly whites. My face dropped, I hadn't told Bankotsu that Koga and I had ever dated and I didn't feel the need to.

"Um... uh yeah! Yeah, that's great. Who would have guessed?" I stammered.

"This will be a great time to catch up; I haven't seen him or heard from him since I left. I'm going to get to brag how I have the sexiest, most caring woman in the world and how she's a working girl trying to get a degree to teaching elementary school children. I can tell him how my football is going and everything and we can talk about our relationship." His laced his fingers with mine with one of each of our hands. I looked up into those amazing indigo eyes and realize that Bankotsu was head over heels for me, and I loved him too.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

The sun beamed down on the stage at my concert. I scanned the crowd with my eyes. I looked for her at every concert, hoping that maybe she'd be there for once, but she never was. I wondered if she even heard of me, with her busy life. I was a big deal now, but Ayame had her education to worry about. I shaded my eyes with my hand and squinted, trying to look further up on the hill in case she couldn't get close enough seats. She wasn't there, she was never there.

My father didn't speak to me since I had quit college and dropped the football dream. He didn't care that I was an extremely successful musician; he wanted a professional football player. He knew I could have made it, I knew I could have made it but since Ayame I was dropping everything I never wanted. Mom talked to me, but never had much to say. There were plenty of girls that wanted me but I was never interested in them. I kept in contact with the group, once again, more than I had before Ayame left.

Emi was a thing of the past. I had tried out a relationship with her but refused to have any sexual contact. This didn't go over well with the girl who seemed to be ill with nymphomania. She was addicted to sex and one day I came home to find her sleeping with another man in my bed. It was a shame, since she had just gotten her Chlamydia treated and taken care of. I said if she wanted to be with me she'd take another test. After three cautious checks she was diagnosed with HIV. It was something that she had brought upon herself and I left without the slightest glance back at her, I had nothing to do with her, not anymore.

I went backstage where the group was hanging out. InuYasha and Kagome were making out and Miroku and Sango may as well have been. I cleared my throat and they broke up there little shenanigans. They jumped to attention. This was becoming so common that they didn't even blush anymore. Kagome was first to speak up. "Don't you ever get tired of being single?"

"Yes, but I don't care. I'm willing to wait for Ayame." I announced.

The couples shifted uncomfortably. I knew they were holding something from me back because they knew it would hurt me. Although I pushed and pushed the topic they never spoke of it. As long as they swore to God she was alive I would be fine and would continuing living the life I wanted while searching for her. I didn't want anybody else and I wasn't willing to torture anybody with making them suffer because I couldn't love them. I loved Ayame, and she was the only girl for me.

"Koga, the concert will be starting shortly." My manager informed me, trying to sound seductive. Her black hair fell down to her shoulders with tight curls and she was tanned with black eyes. She was thin and usually tried to dress formally while being exposing. I wasn't interested in her though and her attempts to charm me were fruitless. I wasn't interested in any girl except for _her_. I nodded and the lady sighed before leaving the room, clipboard in hand and annoyance in her eyes.

"Koga she's pretty, why don't you give her a chance?" Miroku tried.

"I'm not interested." I shrugged.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about trying to get her with and maybe you'd still have a girlfriend if you weren't such a fucking asshole that had to cheat. Did you ever think of that possibility Koga?" InuYasha snapped, those amber eyes filled with anger. He was the only one in the group who still hadn't forgiven me and I couldn't blame him. He cared a lot about Ayame, they were the two in the group that always stuck together, and they were like siblings.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Don't. He's right." I replied.

"Koga, it's time!" Rebecca, my manager, called out.

I grabbed my guitar and headed out onto the stage. There were flashes of cameras and screams. I flashed my millionaire smile and adjusted the old acoustic as I sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage. At a point I would end up switching over to the electric guitar and standing up, but my first song was soft and sweet. It was summertime again, and I was still waiting on the hope that maybe, just maybe, she'd be back again for me someday. I closed my eyes as the notes and words came to me.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

We had exchanged most of our gifts before going out to dinner. I was dressed in a green silk dress that matched my eyes. My curled hair bounced as I walked on ivory high heels. I floated gracefully, attached to the arm of Bankotsu, as we followed the waitress to our seats. He had on a shirt that matched mine and black dress pants, with a belt and dress shoes. He had cut his hair into a shaggy look for football, so his hair wouldn't be hanging out of his helmet, leaving the other men the advantage of ripping on it. The haircut looked great on him though.

There were soft rose petals scattered on the table cloth, and a warm rose scented candle in the middle of the table that held an orange-yellow glow in the darker section of the restaurant. I smiled gracefully after we ordered and he took my feminine hands into his masculine ones, with calluses all over his palms. He cooed a few compliments to me and I returned the affection. Finally he spoke up, seriously. "Ayame, I think it's time to talk about us." Was he breaking up with me? He couldn't. This was our eighteen month anniversary. This wasn't happening. He was breaking up with me. "We've had a lot of good memories together and I couldn't imagine a life without you." He could save his words, I didn't need an orator to break up with me. "And as for the future, I want to be with you, forever."

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"Ayame Lee Wind," he got off of the chair and knelt before mine with an open box and a gorgeous ring inside, not too big and not too small, with a perfect diamond on a silver band, "Will you marry me?"

"You're not breaking up with me?" I assured.

"Of course not." He frowned.

"Then hell yes I'll marry you!" I shouted out with a giggle.

He slipped the ring on my finger, it fitting perfectly, and he stood up as I did too, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a passionate kiss. I, Ayame Lee Wind, was now engaged to my football player, Bankotsu Sean Kanto. I closed my eyes and placed my head into the crook of his neck, taking in that Tagged scent. Tonight was absolutely perfect, at least so far.

--

I tackled him to the bed in black silk girls' bootie boxer shorts. My top consisted of no bra and a thin piece of shirt that just covered my boobs and was low cut, that being all to it. It was a Colt's shirt, since that was our favorite team, and my white socks trailed up to my knees. Bankotsu was on the fluffy bed beneath me wearing see through athletic shorts. I kissed him with all the passion in the world and let our bodies take over control of the situation, blood not flowing to our heads properly.

* * *

Got time?

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

March 22, 2010 (12:00 A.M.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Sorry guys, if you know my writing than you know I usually don't create too happy of stories and the majority of it is usually pretty sad and heartbreaking and a lot of times I don't believe in happy endings but I don't believe I'll make this story into a series other than just the sequel so this will be happy.

RoobyDoobyDoo: yes they are engaged; I'm very sorry but it'll be okay in the end! I'm a strong believer in the couple of Ayame and Koga even though the last story didn't work out as well as you may have wished it would have!

ForeverDayDreaming: I like Banks too but unfortunately he does turn out to be a rather disliked character, I need an asshole though in some of the stories and since Banks is so good looking and the most evil of the evil guys other than Naraku I figured he could be it. But he has a very special position in this story and everything will be okay, I have it all planned out (well, I know the gist of the story, just not the detailed parts that I wing as I write).

Bonnafied: Haha I think I made people sad when they read that Ayame and Banks were engaged, and you were one of them! Like I said though, it'll work out between Ayame and Koga in this one though, I promise.

Thank you guys for all the great reviews, I love you all very much. Check out Don't Abandoned Me and Just a Little Too Late (RoobyDoobyDoo; AyamexKoga), Under the Desert Sun (ForeveryDayDreaming; Red River fanfiction), and The Runaway and The Fast Track (Bonnafied; The Fast Track is under BleedingNissa).

* * *

Luck Runs Out

Chapter Two

* * *

I woke up cuddled on Bankotsu's chest. He was still sleeping and I had no classes until later in the day so I laid quietly on the bed and gazed down at the gorgeous diamond on my ring finger. I was a sophomore in college and I would soon be married within no time. Time had flown by so fast, too fast, and it was all spinning out of control. I wanted my friends back, I wanted Gramps back, I wanted that free high school life back. College was like a thing that sped up life, and I didn't like it.

In four more days we'd be headed to a concert that Koga was a big part of, the main guy. Bankotsu was excited to see his old friend again but I wasn't sure how things would go over with us. We had been apart for a while now and I denied any source of communication from him. I blocked him from my Myspace, the only website I ever got onto anymore, and wanted nothing more to do with him. Curiosity often washed over me though, I did want to know how his life was going. I'm sure being the hottest new thing had too many advantages to keep track of, and maybe it was Koga who didn't have the time for me anymore.

The sleeping, naked man underneath me stirred and rubbed his eyes. I tipped my head to look up at him and his half-lidded indigo eyes looked down on me as a small smile spread across his lips. I smiled back, leaning up and kissing him. Morning breath was a worry though so I rolled out of bed and went to brush my teeth, than shower. Bankotsu followed afterwards and brushed his teeth as well in the double-sink marble counter top. His apartment was huge and surely the best I had ever seen, made for a famous person.

Once our teeth were nice and brushed and flossed, I turned on the water which began to steam up the windows with condensation. Both of us slowly took our time undressing one another, stopping here and there to add in a little teasing, before we stepped into the shower. We stood close and began to kiss and kiss some more while rubbing soap into each others dripping wet body. I was in the shower with the sexiest guy in our college, the richest, and the sweetest, yet my mind was traveling back to those ice blue eyes from the past.

I had left Koga in the past, why had he come to haunt me now? Maybe this was a chance to assure myself that I was one hundred percent over the guy. But, was I really? I was thinking of him while in the shower with my fiancée, which was totally and completely wrong. I was in love with Bankotsu, not Koga, that's why I had spent a year and a half dating him with the most perfect relationship ever and was going to become his wife in the near future. I was only thinking about Koga because he had been brought up.

"Ayame, is something wrong? What's on your mind?" Bankotsu asked me, concerned as he grabbed onto my shoulders and looked at me. I snapped my attention back to him and looked into those beautiful eyes. Bankotsu was worried for me because he loved me, he wouldn't ever even dream of hurting me like Koga had. I felt so horrible, like I was doing something wrong even though I really wasn't. I was just thinking about an old friend and there was nothing wrong with that, although the only old friend I was thinking about was the one I had had a crush on, for forever, and actually started dating before he hurt me so bad.

A year and a half ago, plus one day, I had walked away from Koga and boarded that plane. Was it a mistake to have done that? Of course it wasn't, I had an amazing life. I was supposed to come to America and fulfill my dream. God didn't want me to be with some childish boy who did immature things like cheating, he wanted me with somebody that was worth deserving. He wanted me with Bankotsu, that's why he had made us meet up again, right? Except, he was making me and Koga meet up again, too. I rubbed my temples, I was so confused and Bankotsu repeated his earlier question concerning my health. I shook my head. "I'm fine Bankotsu, I just have a little bit of a headache, that's all."

I lied to Bankotsu and it hurt me. The only other thing I had ever lied to him about had been my past relationship with Koga and who I lost my virginity to. Other than that I hadn't lied to him, I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. He was just too... too Bankotsu. Why should I lie to somebody who was so sweet and caring towards me? I wouldn't be right, and it wasn't right. I finished up washing quickly and said that I needed to get a Tylenol quick, so he stayed in the shower and gave me my peace and quiet and space. I wrapped a towel around my body and brushed my wet hair before leaving the bathroom. I stared at my phone on the nightstand; I still had everybody's number and I could give them a call....

Would it bother them if I did? I picked up the phone.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

I had woken up for an early morning. The gang and I were at a nice America café. The summer break for them had already started so they decided to join me on the road for a while, until classes started back up again. The American kids had another three days to go. I picked up my black coffee and sipped on it. I used to hate coffee but when you become a star, it's your best friend. I was practically addicted to the stuff now and found it absolutely delicious, the stronger the better.

Through the dark tint on my sunglasses I looked at the scenery. It was obviously green and well taken care of, with various colored flowers found practically everywhere you looked. Cars of all types flew past on the road, going way beyond the speed limit and not seeming to notice on the perfect day. I sat in my ripped jeans and white muscle shirt. American girls... they were usually dressed quite provocatively and they all seemed to back stab each other, and act stupid to get attention. I rolled my eyes, those types of girls were more common here and I disliked that. They saw me and smiled, waving, not really recognizing who I was as they tried to flirt but I ignored them.

Kagome's phone vibrated and she picked it up, eyeing the number before a few seconds. She seemed extremely surprised with whoever the caller was. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she hesitated. Everybody gave her a funny look but she ignored it and said hello, before putting it on speaker phone. It was a voice from the past, which I never thought I'd hear again. My heart leapt, just hearing her voice again and I wanted to talk to her so bad, but decided to stay 'in the shadows'.

"Hey Kagome, this is Ayame, in case you got a new phone. Look I... I really don't know why I called. Um, Banks bought us tickets to Koga's concert and I was wondering if you'd be there since you guys are still friends that hang out. I assumed that, since your summer break started already, that you might be hanging around and I'd love to see you again." She sounded awkward about the situation.

"No, that'd be great. The whole group is here and we've all missed you. I think InuYasha misses you the most out of everybody and he's still upset at Koga for what he did to you. How are things with you in your American college going? Anybody that you're interested in? You found that Bankotsu guy again, are you two friends?" Kagome questioned.

"Ayame, who are you talking to?" Bankotsu's confused voice came on in the background.

"I'm talking to Kagome." Ayame answered, truthfully.

"Oh, okay, are you telling her the good news?" he questioned.

"I will in a second, I didn't really get the chance to yet." She replied.

"Okay well I'm headed off for an early football practice so I'll see you later babe. The boys are having a party tonight but I figured it would be a lot better if we just spent time together and went to see a movie or rented one or something. Anyway, like I said, I'll see you later. I love you babe, have a good day if I don't see you before class." Bankotsu commented, leaving everybody shocked.

"I love you too, have a good time." Ayame replied and the door shut in the background. She began to talk again. "I figured InuYasha would still be upset, he has always held grudges and he was always like my older brother. As the college experience, it's going well but time is flying by way too fast. Yeah, I found Bankotsu again the second day I showed up. We go to the same college and I needed to find an apartment so we decided to share but then we got together shortly after and we've been together for a year and a half now. He actually proposed to me last night, on our eighteen month anniversary. He's a great guy."

"Wait, you're engaged?" Sango shouted out.

My heart dropped. My world felt like it was breaking. The girl of my dreams was engaged. The chances of me getting back with Ayame were even slimmer than before. I didn't know what to do or say. I just sat there in silence as Kagome and Miroku gave me sorrowful looks, Sango was more shocked than anybody and InuYasha seemed content as he commented. "I'm glad she's happy."

"Bankotsu is a great guy, really, but ever since he brought up the tickets to Koga's concert... I don't know. I can't stop thinking about him. I really thought that Koga was in my past, nothing but a memory, but I can't help but think about him twenty four seven. Today, more than ever, I've been looking at him and seeing Koga first but it always fades back to Banks. I feel so horrible, and I don't know what's wrong. I'm hoping that it's just some faze that sparked from an old friend that will go away." She sighed.

"So you still have feelings for Koga?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know... maybe." Her voice was quiet.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, what can I do about it? I'm engaged now guys, I'm not some little teenager than can just hand a engagement ring back and crush Bankotsu like that. We've had a more than amazing time together and maybe I really am in love with him. I've been thinking I was in love with him ever since we started dating again. I figured destiny had driven us back together but now I think it's just fucking with me. I really... I'm so confused guys. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you guys were going to be there. I think I'm going to look over my notes since we have a test today. I guess I'll talk to you guys later. I haven't heard from you guys in forever, we've grown apart a lot I guess, been too busy."

"Yeah, I guess so. We hope everything works out." Replied and the two girls said 'bye' in unison to our old friend. I hadn't seen Ayame in forever, I wondered if she was even more beautiful than the last time. Was it possible that she had gotten even better looking? I doubted it was but I learned to never underestimate Ayame, especially when it came to beauty. I was filled with a new hope though, that I still had a chance to win her over, although she seemed reluctant to admit any feelings for me. I would be seeing her soon, since I'd make sure that they got hooked up with VIP cards with their tickets when they walked in. Ayame... she still thought about me.

"What are you smiling about dumbass? She's engaged." InuYasha pointed out.

"I have a chance." I defended.

"Ayame's not you; she wouldn't cheat or leave Banks and break his heart." He spat.

"I know that was stupid InuYasha, can't you just forget it and move on like the rest of the group? I mean, what the hell? I know I made a huge mistake, okay? Do you think I'm happy knowing what I did? No, I regret it every single day of my life. I have no clue what the hell I was thinking back then but it was the worst choice of my life. You have no clue how crazy I am about her." I growled.

"Fuck off Koga, what are you going to do? Are you going to confess your love for her? Last time you did that you fucking had to be a dick and cheat on her. You don't deserve her Koga and I think that you should just stay away. If you really cared, if you really loved her at all, then you never would have pulled a dick move like that in the first place and made her a fuck-and-run deal. You took her virginity and you left her broken to leave to America with an empty emotion and a cold, shattered heart. Are you happy Koga?" he yelled, causing a scene.

"I KNOW!" I screamed, standing up and balling my fists. I clenched my teeth and tightened my jaw. I couldn't stand to be around that punk ass any longer. Everybody makes mistakes and I knew what I had done and I regretted it every second. I was glad I had my sunglasses on because I felt the tears prickling at my eyes; I was used to crying nowadays, just not in front of people. I slapped a twenty dollar bill down on the counter, saying in an obviously hurt voice that I was going to the gym.

I needed to think. I need to get away.

* * *

Heartbreaking, yes?

Got Time?

Review, please :)


	3. Chapter 3

March 22, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Branden, if you're reading this you're a serious **BUTTHEAD**! I love you baby! : P

ForeverDayDreaming – (Under the Desert Sky: a Red River fanfiction). I absolutely love your reviews and thank you so much for making me very happy. I love how you always say how you feel about the chapter and everything.

Misty Uchiha – Koga is most definitely better, although I love Koga as well. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my stories! I didn't think I was ever going to hear from you again!

RoobyDoobyDoo – (Don't Abandon Me & Just a Little Too Late) big thanks for all your reviews and support. I love your stories and can't wait for you to update! Best of wishes on your new story!

Bonnafied – (The Runaway & The Fast Track) thank you so much for the reviews! Please update your stories soon!

** I encourage everybody to write AyamexKoga fanfictions and everything, they are pretty rare usually**

* * *

Luck Runs Out

Chapter Three

* * *

Class ended and I sighed as I leaned my hand against my forehead. Today was the last day until next August when college would start back up. I was nervous as hell. I wasn't ready to see Koga again; I was too emotional for that. Bankotsu was waiting for me, right outside the doors of the college building that we were being taught in. He wrapped me in a hug as soon as I reached him. "Are you ready for the summer vacation and meeting up with everybody, yet again?"

"Yeah... I... can't wait." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I can't believe football is over for now though. That's going to be the hardest part about leaving college. I only have one more year to go and it'll be my last year of college football before I move on in life and see if it was what I was meant to do." He sighed, then looked around and lowered his voice. "Ayame, you don't know that guy with the fake blonde hair, do you?"

I casually glanced and saw him staring at us. I shook my head. "No but he's creeping me out."

"He's been following me around lately." He muttered.

"Wait, what? Go kick his ass or something." I said, shocked.

"Of course you'd say that, my little badass." He hugged me closer and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I was smiling, this was a happy moment. He wasn't Koga though. Why the hell was that stupid boy crowding my thoughts? I bit my lip and tried to push the thoughts to the back of my head. Who was I kidding? I couldn't stop thinking about him, at least not until I would have my final closer after the concert. The concert and then everything would be over with. I only had to bear two more days, since today was Wednesday.

"I am a little badass." I pouted.

"I know, I love it." He smiled and swiped my legs out from under me. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as he ran. The wind was forced upon my face and I giggled. It felt like I was flying or something. I opened my eyes as he slowed down and dropped my legs so I could stand again. We were at the edge of the water from a nearby pond. I slipped off my flip flops and dipped my toes into the water as Koga sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist again, to pull me close.

I rested my head against his shoulder. The sun and the scenery reflected off into the water. I looked at the reflection of Koga and I. Wait, Koga and I? I quickly grabbed a rock beside me and threw it in the water, my eyes wide. I was afraid to turn and look at the man next to me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on normal breathing before looking back. It was Bankotsu, and he was staring at me from through the water that acted like a mirror for us. His face was full of concern.

"Are you keeping something from me?" he asked quietly.

I was a horrible, horrible person. "Of course not."

Liar, liar!

"Oh... okay." He muttered, knowing I was lying.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous about seeing the group again." I admitted that part.

"Babe, I understand, but there's no reason for you to feel the need to hide it from me. You know that I care about you and you can always talk to me about it. If I were you I'd be nervous too. In fact, knowing that I'm seeing my old best friend from the college back home makes me a little nervous too. I wonder what his life is like." He comforted.

"Yeah, I wonder too. It must be pretty exciting." I pointed out.

"Or a living Hell... a lot of famous people hate the lack of privacy and everything." Bankotsu commented. "Then again Koga was always the womanizer so he gets even more women being thrown at him and he doesn't even have to worry about them trying to settle down with him since he'd be moving too much. Koga was never one for long relationships. He declared he'd never settle down. I think he's too afraid and that, one day, he's going to let the right girl end up getting away and regret it. I told him, he never listened."

I winced. "Yeah, Koga likes his women."

"Luckily for me I have a woman that I love and I couldn't imagine anything better. I hope that, some day, he decides he wants to settle down. And when that happens I hope he ends up finding somebody perfect for him, like I was able to do. Of course, he'll never have a girl as amazing as mine, especially since we're soon getting married, but I wish him the best nonetheless. I'm sure everything will work out fine for him in the end." Bankotsu replied. That was Bankotsu; he was always finding the positive and concentrating on it. Never did he have bad things to say. Maybe that's why we clicked so much, Gramps had always been like that.

"Do you think it's possible for us to return back to Japan sometime? I'd like to visit Gramp's old house. I haven't been there in forever and I'd love to just see it again. I mean, I doubt I'm going to like it because I know it's going to hurt but I'm starting to get this whole idea of getting closure from things of my past, you know? I don't know how to explain it." I sighed.

"I understand babe, and I think it's a good idea."

He was smiling at me, his eyes glowing. Koga was still thought of as his best friend. How could I possibly tell him that I had slept with his best friend? How could I admit that I had always loved his best friend and always wanted to be with him? How could I sit here and hold in the fact that I couldn't stop thinking of Koga? I felt so horrible, like just thinking about all of this stuff was cheating. I knew it wasn't but it didn't make me feel any less guilty and I couldn't live with it for much longer. It hurt, and I didn't want to hurt him too.

Koga POV

"You sure have been working a lot lately." Rebecca commented as she watched me strum on my acoustic. She placed her clip board down and slipped up behind me. I played the new notes that I had been practicing. With Ayame in my mind I had new inspiration. I sighed and stopped playing. The song hit home and I missed her. All my songs where about her and how I felt but this one really touched home. _I'll Remember You..._ those were the last words that she had said. "You must be so stressed out."

She rubbed my shoulders gently. She was coming on to me, again. I rolled my eyes and stood up, getting away from her. "Look Rebecca, I'm not interested and I would greatly appreciate it if you took your time to do your real work rather than trying to get with me. I need two VIP passes because I'm having some friends visit me. They might tag along since I'm expecting on setting up something."

"Friends? I hope there are no girls Koga." She snipped and crossed her arms.

"What would it matter if it was? It's none of your business Rebecca and, for your information, it just so happens to be my best friend from college and his fiancée... who happens to be my best friend out of college until something happened last year that kind of tore our friendship apart and it was all because of me but I'm not concentrating on that right now." I brushed off the saddened thoughts. "Anyway, stop questioning me and get me those VIP passes already!"

--

"So you want me to call Ayame and ask her and Bankotsu to come on the road with us, for at least a little while?" Kagome asked with the raise of her eyebrow. "To be honest Koga I don't think this whole plan is going to work out. I mean, you're not going to try to break her and Bankotsu up, are you? Koga you know that that wouldn't be right."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I waved her off. "Just invite them."

"Fine, fine." Kagome sighed and called, putting the phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hello, Ayame and Bankotsu here." Ayame answered her cell phone.

"Hey Ayame, this is Kagome." She replied. "I just wanted to share some information with you and Bankotsu so you might want to put it on speaker phone for him to hear too." She paused and Ayame obeyed, placing it on speaker as chatter from further away could be heard. "I talked to Koga and said how you guys were going to his concert and here's the great thing: he's giving you VIP passes and he's also asking for you guys to pack your bags and join us all on the road for free for however long you wish to stay."

"Um actually I'm not sure –"

"That sounds great!" Bankotsu cut her off.

"It does but we probably have plans, or something." I said quickly.

"I'm sure you can make room for some old friends..." Kagome bribed.

"She's right, babe, it'll be a great chance to catch up and hang out! We always had plenty of time to return back home but how many chances are we going to get to go on the road with Koga and your old friends? I mean, we can't just turn this chance away. People would sell their soul for a chance like this." Bankotsu gushed.

"Yes, I know that but..." I trailed off.

"But what?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"But nothing. I guess we'll be there and stay for a week, but only a week." I replied strictly.

I scribbled down an offer on a piece of paper and Kagome read it off. "If you stay for a month you'll get a free trip down to Japan and then he can buy you a ticket home!" Kagome said quickly. She bit her lip and gave me a saddened look. I knew she didn't want to do this to her friend, make her stay with me, but I really wanted to just be with her, even if she was with Banks, for as long as I possibly could.

"That sounds great!" Bankotsu replied for her.

"Banks!" she scolded.

"What? Ayame, you said you wanted to go home. This is the perfect chance." He pointed out.

"Fine. Look, I'll see you guys then." Ayame sighed.

"Great, meet us an hour before the concert starts, in the parking lot. We'll be looking for you. We'll make sure to be all disguised and everything but believe me, you'll be able to find us with no problem. Anyway, we'll see you then Ayame. I wish you and Banks the best of luck, as does the rest of the gang!" Kagome said before they hung up. She turned to me and sighed. "There, are you happy now Koga?"

"Thank you Kagome, I owe you!" I smiled gratefully.

"Yes, yes you do." She sighed.

* * *

Got Time?

Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything InuYasha. I get so sick of these disclaimers, it's quite annoying but I am a good little citizen/community member and realize that doing this is required so I abide by the law of fanfiction, no matter how tiring it becomes. I wish I could make a little anime movie about Ayame and Koga and have it as my stories, like each story is a separate movie (unless it's a sequel or something) because it would be nice to be able to see it too, no?

To my reviewers: I'm sorry I'm not writing anything anymore but I strongly suggest that all my readers look up these people and read their stories as well! And to all of you that write, please update because I love all of you guys' stories. Everybody is such a great reviewer and writer!

RoobyDoobyDoo

ForeverDayDreaming

Bonnafied

* * *

Luck Runs Out

Chapter Four

* * *

With our bags packed and thrown in the back of Bankotsu's large truck we were ready to go. I threw on oversized sunglasses to prevent from squinty against the harsh sun rays. My hair was let to cascade down and I was in extremely short white shorts and a baby blue strapless shirt that hugged my figure and ended right under my breasts. I had one white sneaker kicked up on Banks's dashboard. I was nervous to see Koga and all of my friends again but Bankotsu was happy and couldn't wait to show me off, having even picked my outfit.

Maybe I should have told him that Koga and I dated? I couldn't. With the window down the wind was a comforting pressure against my face. I couldn't believe I was going to see Koga, with my fiancée. He was beside me with light washed ripped jeans and a black tank top. His short hair was spiked up and his indigo eyes were watching the road with caution. He was extremely good looking and had a great body. I had never seen more defined arms and abs than him. I watched him silently.

--

"We're here!" Bankotsu announced happily. He jumped out of the truck with all the joy in the world and, halfway through me getting out, he came over and grabbed me, spinning us around before putting me down. I couldn't help but giggle. If it made him happy to be here... than I would have to put my own selfishness behind and think of him because I wasn't the only one that mattered. I had no reason to be so rude. "I love you, Ayame."

"I love you too." I smiled and looked into those eyes. He reached up and grabbed me on either side of my face gently to slowly lift my face towards his as his own head slowly lowered. His soft lips took my bottom lip between them and he gently sucked while I did the same maneuver with his top lip. We pulled away only a few inches to look into each other's eyes.

"Ayame!" a voice called out; I turned to see Kagome. I didn't care about the awkwardness between us or that I hadn't actually talked to her as a friend in forever. Sure the past couple days had been the first in quite a while but I couldn't hold myself from running over and throwing my arms around her. She giggled and returned the hug as Sango ran up and I gave her a hug as well, following with Miroku and finally InuYasha stood there. I looked at him for a second before embracing him in a more meaningful hug, my big brother....

Bankotsu walked over and I backed away slightly to introduce my love. "Guys, this is Koga. Koga this is Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and my big brother InuYasha. I haven't seen you guys in forever! I can't believe I'd actually be able to look at you guys again!"

"Where's Koga?" Banks questioned. "He's my best friend and I haven't seen him in forever."

"Koga's your best friend?" Kagome asked with her eyes wide.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, confused.

"They just didn't know and they're really close to Koga so they're a little shocked." I explained quickly. "C'mon, we have a concert that we need to get to."

"Hey guys." A sexy voice spoke up and I turned my head to see Koga walking towards us. He was in jeans like Banks but had a white wife beater on and long hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail with a white bandana underneath his bangs. It wasn't hard to see how he easily got the position of the number one sexiest musician (so I had heard from a laughing Banks).

"Koga!" Banks called out as he grabbed his friend and gave him a bear hug, lifting him up off the ground a little. Koga was as sexy and muscular as ever but a little thinner than Bankotsu's buff form.

"You got more muscle." Koga commented before his eyes drifted over to me and he just stopped, looking at me. He walked closer to the group with Banks and never took his eyes off of me. He got close right in front of me and extended his arm. I reached mine out and shook his as he nodded at me. "Ayame."

"Check it out." Banks smiled as he came up beside Koga and held up my one hand to show off my ring finger.

Koga never stopped looking at me but muttered. "Beautiful."

I felt my cheeks turn pink. InuYasha, forever my savoir, broke our meeting and said that Koga should get behind stage and go over everything to make sure he was ready and wouldn't mess up. Kagome elbowed him in the stomach and he rubbed the bruised tummy but stayed expressionless and stuck to his words. I smiled at him and mouthed out 'thank you' as Koga began to walk away and Banks didn't see. Suddenly Banks scooped me up in his arms as I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder while he held onto my ass and followed after our old friend towards the concert area towards backstage.

Banks put me down and I turned to see Koga on a stool with his acoustic watching me. How could Banks not notice any of this? He might be a huge jock but he was an intellectual too. In fact, he was one of the smartest guys I had ever met and, apparently, Koga shouldn't have dropped out of college because how stupid is it to stare at a buff guy's girlfriend? I shifted uncomfortably and he played some notes to some of his songs. Except, Banks did notice it, because he slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "We should probably go get our seats now Ayame."

"Sounds like a good idea." I said quickly.

"You guys are upgraded to front row." A woman spoke up as she walked in. "Hello," she was pretty with dark hair and eyes and tanned skin. She had a beautiful Arabic look to her, "I'm Rebecca and Koga personally requested that you two, being his friends, should be right up against the stage so see and hear him well." Her smile was on Banks, not me. Then she turned her smile towards me but posed her question towards Banks. "Is this your girlfriend?" he nodded. "She's beautiful, keep a close hold on her."

I smiled. "Don't sell yourself short, you're gorgeous."

"But I lack in a couple areas..." she sighed as her eyes drifted to my chest.

"All that matters if you keep fit and have a natural body." I pointed out. "Who wants to be fake?"

"You're sweet." She smiled. "I hear you'll be joining us on the road, I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I." I gave her a cheesy grin.

"Koga's such a womanizer I'm surprised you have dated him rather than his best friend. Then again, I think that womanizer thing is in his past. That boy is dedicated to work or something. Do you know that he hasn't been on a date for over a year? It's crazy. Apparently since school started up and he dropped out he hasn't even tried to get a girlfriend. I'd gladly jump in his bed if he'd give me the chance but he's no interested in anything or anybody, at all. I'm starting to think he's asexual." She sighed.

"That's a strong assumption." Banks pointed out.

"Yet it's proving to be accurate." Rebecca shrugged.

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Koga asked, still strumming on his guitar.

"You know we don't care, right?" Rebecca replied.

He shot her a glare. "Whatever, just take them to their seats so they know where."

"Yes master." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

"Koga what the hell was that?!" InuYasha growled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You were fucking staring at Ayame!" he spat.

"And apparently you were staring at me." I shrugged.

"Koga, InuYasha's right, she's with Banks now." Kagome pointed out.

"She's as beautiful as ever, isn't she?" I acknowledged.

"You are being very rude to your friend; he was so excited to see you." Miroku pointed out.

"Don't you just want her to be happy?" Sango added.

"But I want her to be happy with _me_." I corrected.

"You're such an asshole!" InuYasha yelled.

"Shut the fuck up InuYasha!" I growled.

He went to hit me but Kagome stepped in front. "He has a concert soon, let it go."

He growled but obeyed. I knew I was being horrible but I didn't care. She was the girl of my dreams and I loved her too much to let her be with somebody else. I wanted to break Banks but I knew it'd be the other way around. Still, that body and face and everything... yum. I couldn't believe I let somebody like that go. I ignored InuYasha and his tantrum to focus what was important: the show and getting back the girl. I didn't know what I could do to make her take me back but I was going to try.

"Koga, you're on!" Rebecca called to me once she got back to us.

I nodded and made my way out onto the stage. I could see my old best friend and my old girlfriend standing there side by side and giggling. Thousands were screaming my name and they glanced up at the stage, where I smiled at everybody. I grabbed my microphone. "Hey guys, it's nice to see everybody that's here. Look I have some friends in the crowd so I'm going to dedicate this to them. There's this gorgeous girl up here in baby blue and white, she's my friend Ayame. Then beside her is my friend Banks looking all buff and what not. I'd like to congratulate them both and wish them luck on becoming an elementary teacher and a football player. You guys rock! So let's get the hell on with this concert!"

I sat down in a stool for the first couple songs and adjusted the microphone stand for my few softer songs. Could she tell that they were all about her? Would she realize she was all I ever thought about anymore? Did she know just how horribly I felt about the past and how terribly I wanted her back, once again? Did she know I wasn't going to let anything get in my way, not even her fiancée? Did my best friend know that I was willing to stab him in the back to make myself happy even though it would hurt him? Did he even know that we used to date?


	5. Chapter 5

April 05, 2010.

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

A/N: Sorry for the lagging updates! In 12 days it will be me and Branden's 13 month anniversary and I'm excited. I can't wait until it gets up to two years and more! And in 14 days I will also be sixteen so wish me the best of luck! And pray for me to get the Subie (although Ryan doesn't seem to want to give it up). I already named that car, it's Aiden.

My reviewers, I love you guys!

AnimeTonks1843

ForeverDayDreaming

RoobyDoobyDoo

* * *

Luck Runs Out

Chapter Five

* * *

"That was a really good concert." Banks smiled at Koga as we came backstage after the show, as well as a rush of fan girls that had splurged their life savings on a VIP pass for only an hour. They were squealing everywhere as he signed tee shirts and notebooks. Some girls even got it on thin, transparent paper so they could later return home and tattoo it onto their bodies, only to regret it when they got older. He took pictures and answered questions, but avoiding the flirtatious talk that was being thrown his way.

When he was finally done he collapsed onto a couch and took a drink out of his water bottle. Apparently this little routine got old and it seemed to always be the same way. I couldn't imagine spending an hour with people that didn't care about you, only about your fame and appearance. People like them missed the true meaning behind others because they were too incapable of looking passed attractiveness, fame, and fortune. It was a sad fate that all people were brought to at some point or another due to human nature. I almost always think deeper than others but even I had gotten caught up with looks and fame at some point or another in my life.

"This is crazy! Do they always do things like this? Ask for you to sign their chests and for your number and to trade private pictures and things with you. Hell, some of them even went to ridiculous lengths like paying to sleep with you! I'm surprised you have yet to get caught up in all of this horrible talk. Do they think you're a musician slash male prostitute?" I giggled.

"I ask myself that same questions a lot of times." He joked back. "Anyway, we better get you guys' stuff loaded up in the van and get on the move again. We have plenty of rooms on the bus so we only stop when we need to eat and when the driver needs to take a break. The bus is actually really nice; you guys will probably like it. The only problem is the fact that we're all sharing the same shower."

--

"This is actually pretty nice." I commented to Banks as I placed some of our clothes in the small dresser. The bus reminded me of a hotel room, well with everything bolted to the floor, that is. He agreed. "You know, I'm actually not quite comfortable with us staying here with everybody. I mean, we're newly engaged and we should be able to have alone time."

"Yeah... I think Koga has a crush on you. I mean, every time I glance at him he's gawking at you. Look, just don't talk to him or anything more than usual because I don't want my fiancée running off with my best friend." He said in a hurt, soft voice. Great, maybe I should have told him about us having previously dated? Except, I couldn't bring myself to admit that, at least not to him, that we had dated. I couldn't hurt Bankotsu's feelings like that, I wasn't that mean on a person. A knock came on the door and Sango's voice yelled out that it was my turn to shower.

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about." I replied before kissing him on the lips and grabbing my clothes. He followed me to the doorway, spinning me around, and he passionately kissed me once again. As we pulled apart I ended up smiling, seeing him smile. We exchanged 'I love you' lines before I kept on my pathway to the bathroom. Koga and I were so over; there really wasn't anything to worry about.

"Ayame, I wanna talk to you." Koga stopped me right outside the bathroom door.

"Koga, no. You really need to back off of me. Koga is my fiancée and I think that it's time for you to respect our relationship, as well as your best friend. You don't know how torn he must feel; knowing that his best friend is staring at his girlfriend, soon to be wife, every second she's around. You really are a horrible person Koga. You had a chance with me and you ripped that into pieces that are too small to put back together. As far as I'm concerned Koga, we have nothing to talk about on this whole trip other than small greetings, goodbyes, and music comments." I stated strictly.

"Do you really love him Ayame?" he pushed.

"Yes, I do, now will you please drop it?" I growled.

"You're lying to yourself!" he urged.

"No, you're the one lying to yourself Koga. You're so pathetic and egotistic. You actually think I'd still want you even after you cheated on me with some slut? Koga, I want nothing to do with you! You are a friend from my past and that's all you'll ever be. Koga, you and me, we're nothing anymore and we'll never be anything. I love Bankotsu, that's why I'm marrying him." I spat.

"Whatever you say Ayame." He shrugged.

"You asshole! The only reason you wanted us to come along on this little trip was for your own benefit. Of course, you always were good with selfish deeds Koga. Why don't you stop and think about somebody else for one second of your life and how they feel? Let me guess: you only invited us along so you could tear us apart and gain me back?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but, -"

"But nothing Koga! Think of somebody but yourself!" I whisper-yelled.

"If you think that I only ever think of me than you're too stupid to be an elementary school teacher." He said seriously, with a hurt expression. "I know you think I'm so horrible for being concerned about myself but I know things that you don't Ayame. Look, I think about other people a lot, I'm just not very good at dealing with those emotions and all my guilt. I have so many songs with such deep meanings because I thought of other people but I'm too afraid to even make them into actual songs. I'm just... scared. Emotions really cut a person down to size." He sighed.

"That's what happens when you have so much guilt you don't know what to do." I spat before slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I didn't feel like talking to Koga forever and I wasn't about to hear another word come out of his mouth. How could somebody doing something so maniacal actually think of others and be a good hearted person?

* * *

"There's been an update, Hiten." The person informed.

"And what's that?" Hiten questioned with a bored sigh.

"She's in America still, but traveling with Koga Ookami."

"Now, this is interesting."

"I thought you might enjoy it."

"Good work, keep in touch."

"Will do."

Hiten hung up the phone and looked at the travel quest that Koga Ookami would be on. He figured that the two would be together at some point or another. The chemistry between Koga and Ayame was undeniable. Plugging in a couple buttons, he brought up a tracking system as well as the path route that Koga Ookami's tour bus would be heading. He smirked as he found the perfect place to interfere; all he had to do now was to wait.

****Three Reviews Unlocks Chapter Six****


	6. Chapter 6

April 20, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

My reviewers, you guys are absolutely amazing:

ForeverDayDreaming

Misty Uchiha

Sparten116

Janae

RoobyDoobyDoo

* * *

Luck Runs Out

Chapter Six

* * *

I crawled into the bed I was sharing with Bankotsu and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was keeping things from him, about how Koga and I used to be an item. Maybe we were completely over, but I would want to know if I was him. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to do the right thing and tell him, my own fiancée. I didn't want him, of all people, to hate me.

The tour bus was actually very comfortable and would make for an okay night sleep. It wasn't the greatest but it surely wasn't the best. I suppose when you're really famous you don't have time to stop in hotels every night and need to keep on trucking, even if it means bolting down beds for you and your friends to sleep. There was a knock on my door before Koga came in. I rolled my eyes and groaned, wishing he'd leave me alone.

"Ayame, I didn't mean to upset you earlier." Koga said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I couldn't exactly kick him out of his own room and I was the guest here. I had no power in the situation, whatsoever. He could order me to be dumped on the side of the road and I couldn't do anything about it. "I'm sorry. It seems like every time I'm around you I seem to piss you off, but I kind of like it."

"What kind of sadistic soul do you have?" I spat.

"No, you just look so good when you're mad. I love the way your eyes flash and your face gets red, the look you give when you're ready to kick somebody's ass... it's all too adorable. Ayame, I can't help the fact that I still like you and I'm not going to try to hide it because, truthfully, no matter how hard I try I really can't. I wish you would understand..." he sighed.

"Koga, I've moved on with my life and you've got a famous career now. I think it's time that you put this childish want behind and focus on what's really important and obtainable in life. Set reasonable goals rather than just trying to steal your best friends girlfriend. It's not right to do that to Bankotsu, and you know that." I argued.

"You're really done with me, aren't you Ayame?" he sighed again and looked me deeply in my eyes. The dim nightlight in the room made a golden glow fall over his face and create shadows with his structure. Those eyes were darkened with the poor lighting but I could still see the evident hurt and sadness within them, and I was sure he could see my longing and guilt as well. "Swear that you don't love me."

"I can't Koga."

"Why not? You still love me, don't you?" hope sparked up.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about you Koga, you'll be gone in a few weeks. I'm with Bankotsu and we're getting married and nothing is going to change that. Koga, you can't always get what you want and you can't always be one hundred percent happy but I'm extremely jubilant when I'm with Bankotsu, we never fight." I pointed out.

"Ayame maybe you shouldn't get married if you're not completely sure. You shouldn't get married if you're not totally in love with the person because maybe the relationship just wasn't meant to be? I don't want you miserable, Ayame, and Bankotsu can move on if he's not exactly what you want. I know you're probably so caught up in emotions but think about it before you say 'I do' because he might not be completely in love either." Koga explained.

"Koga... leave... now." I whispered.

"Ayame I was just trying to help and talk." He whispered back.

"I know... now leave... please."

He obeyed my order and left the room while I lay on the bed. I wasn't sure what to do or think. I didn't really know what I wanted anymore and I wasn't sure what my heart was saying. I felt like I was being pulled in every direction, with no clue as to which way was the right one. I wanted to curl up and disappear, or cry at the least. I hadn't been able to cry though because, the second I would, Bankotsu would know and he'd be worried. Some things were better off for him to not hurt, so he wouldn't get hurt.

When finished with his shower, Bankotsu returned to our room and crawled in bed beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He planted a small kiss on the back of my neck before whispering those sweet three words that killed me to hear right now. I returned the words, with less love and happiness than given.

--

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed as I exited the rollercoaster ride with the rest of the gang trailing behind. I was always the first one in the group to arrive and exit. Amusement parks were God's playgrounds and specifically designed for me. The day couldn't have been any more beautiful with the shinning sun and warm temperature.

Koga's concert wasn't until later so we have time to have fun until it started. We had already spent a half an hour at the park and almost everybody was sick of walking and getting on more and more rides other than me. I could keep this routine up all day. Sango sighed as she bought water from a stand while I got cotton candy.

"I will never understand how you can consume so much yet the only place you manage to gain the weight is in your boobs." Sango groaned as she eyed up my form. I was in a white mini jean skirt and coral string bikini top with matching coral flip flops. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and I was ready for everything that would come my way.

"How about we take a break?" Kagome suggested and everybody agreed.

"Fine, I'll catch up with you guys then." I shrugged.

"No, I'll go with you, I don't want you alone." Koga spoke up quickly.

I looked back at Bankotsu, who seemed a little worried. I didn't want to upset my fiancée but I didn't want him to think that there was anything he needed to worry about either. I asked for his permission, which he granted, and I leaned over to give him a kiss before Koga and I made our way back to the roller coasters.

"Why must you insist on hanging out?" I growled.

"Because I like your presence." He shrugged.

"Well... stop." I ordered.

"Sorry but I can't do that." He smirked.

"You're such an ass Koga." I rolled my eyes.

"So I've been told by a girl before, not unlike yourself." He teased.

"Jerk!" I pouted.

"You like it." He teased again.

"How immature!" I huffed.

"Immature? Really? Tag, you're it!" he called out as he touched my shoulder and took off zooming through the crowd of people. In more of instinct than want, I took off running after him to get him back for that. I hated being it and I'd be damned if I was about to lose anything. I cashed him down the pathway to a point where he finally jumped into a pool. Without thinking I jumped in after him and slapped my hand down on his shoulder, _hard._

"Tag, you're it!" I announced before swimming away and crawling out. He made his way after me but I quickly disappeared into the crowd and got in line for a roller coaster. I noticed the girl standing right in front of me, one who hadn't tagged along with our group. "Rebecca, hey, is that you?"

The manager turned around and smiled gently. "Ayame, hey, are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's been so far, you?" I replied.

"Ah... I'm kind of used to the parks and everything by now but it's always fun to get on them nonetheless, and walking around stretches out the legs. I don't think I'd ever really admit to it to Koga, but I love these theme parks." She lowered her voice.

"Hey, you're too good as disappearing on me, maybe it's because you've had a lot of practice? Know that I will always find you though Ayame, I have like this magnetic field you that pulls me towards you and I can't help." Koga wiggled his eyebrows, coming up behind me.

"What will it take to lose you?" I sighed.

"A whole hell of a lot more than you could ever do." He smiled at me and I felt part of me melt inside. Why was it that I fell into his sweet surrender every single time he wanted me to, when Bankotsu wasn't around. "Oh and Ayame, don't think I didn't notice last night that you said I was your fiancée, I know you still have feelings for me."

I froze. Had I said that he was? I tried to bring back that night's conversation. My eyes widened. '..._Koga is my fiancée and I think that it's time for you to respect our relationship, as well as your best friend'._ I had said Koga was my fiancée, even though I meant Bankotsu and the realization made me blush in embarrassment. I was trying to suppress those feelings, I didn't need to let them out without noticing it and build up his ego.

"Well I meant Bankotsu, for your information, and he hasn't cheated on me once." I spat harshly. We may have been over for a while now, the mess may have occurred a while ago but the bruises and wounds were still fresh in my heart and they wouldn't stop hurting. Koga had cheated on me. I hadn't been good enough then, and I wouldn't be good enough now. I was pathetic for still liking him, it was a stupid child's crush. I needed to get over myself and realize my priorities and the people who liked me the way I was and didn't need to find another feeling in somebody else's bed.

"Ayame, I'm sorry." He whispered, suddenly serious and sincere.

"I know... just forget it." I mumbled.

"Wait, you two dated and he cheated on you?" Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about your fiancée, he doesn't care that your ex is running around with you and still wants you back? I mean, I'd be pretty pissed off if I was him."

"I know that's why I've been trying to avoid Koga!" I said desperately.

"Koga, you need to leave the poor girl alone. You had your chance now stop trying to ruin her new relationship and find a girl of your own and become monotonous with her instead of Ayame. She's taken and you need to respect that." Rebecca lectured.

"I know, but I still love her." He sighed.

"Koga... you'll find love again."

"No, I won't Rebecca, you don't understand." Koga defended.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" I asked, a little annoyed and uncomfortable and the conversation was dropped, just like that, and I was glad because I didn't want to deal with hearing it anymore. I wanted Koga back with every word that came out of his mouth, and he needed to stop talking.

Review, please! ^.^

**** Four Reviews for Next Chapter****


End file.
